dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
StormSlicer
"Its ok boy, even though you are broken on the outside and inside. You will heal, you and me both will heal together." -Kate Olson telling StormSlicer that they will heal. Stormslicer is Kate Olson's best friend and her dragon compainon. Description StormSlicer is Kate's best friend. He has been there, protecting and loving on Kate, since day one. Slicer has always helped Kate threw the toughest things in life. Encourging her to take risks and to do what is right. He is alwasy protecting her and making sure she is safe. StormSlicer took on a promise from Kate's father that he will always protecter her and never leave her. Nothing will stop him from keeping harms way off of Kate. For the only thing seperating this dragon and his girl is death. Physical Apparence StormSlicer is rather large for his Deadly Nadder breed. He is about 30 meters long and 12 feet high. His wing span ranging from 42-44 feet. Slicer is dark blue with light yellow on his wings, his spikes are dark blue with light yellow on the top aswell. To top it all off he has a light pink underbelly. From his last fight Stormslicer wears the reminding scar of his cracked head spike. Personality StormSlicer is an intelligent Nadder. He can normally sense when people are bad or not. Slicer is very protective of Kate and the other guardians. He tries to protect them from harms way. Stormslicer is very brave and fearsome, he never sways in battle. Always charging head first. If it means protecting his girl. There is also a very loving and empythetic side to this dragon. When Kate is crying or hurt he is the first to comfert her, letting Kate cry into his scales, trying his very best to make her happy once again. He mothers her just a little, always watching out for her. When seperated for days because of health, once reunited he had wraped his wings around his girl, placing his head on her back in a protective way. Abilities Senses: StormSlicer has this abilty to sense, usally, when a person is a threat or not. Often leading into a battle. Strength: StormsSlicer has eminse strength being able to hold a dragon egg and carry two people at the same time. Also being able to hold off agains a Crimson Gorcutter Communcation: StormSlicer seems to have a good comunication abilty with Kate, often seeing that Kate understands what he is saying and wants. Speed: Just as Deadly Nadders are, StormSlicer is extremly fast, and is shown to be a tad bit faster then a Skrill. Intelligence: StormSlicer is extremly smart and has alwasy shown to understand what Kate or the other guardians direct him to do. Human Relationships Kate Olson:Kate and StormSlicer are insprable friends. Ever since he first came out of his egg they have almost never been apart. Kate had often taken care of Slicer when he was injured, and he had done the same when she was sad or injured as well. When Kate's father had left, he took on the promise to protect her from everthing and stay by her side at all times. When Stormslicer coudn't save Kate he felt a big burden and didn't look at Kate. Kate relized why and told him he wasn't a faulier and did what was right either way. Aidan Larson:StormSlicer has bonded with Aidan a little ever since they first met. He didn't see any harm in him so he let him be. Later on in the story StormSlicer trusts him and goes to him with the mystroyes egg. Showing that StormSlicer trusts him. Isla:When StormSlicer was captured by Thalia Hofferson, Isla had helped free him. Making him trust her and be etarnally greatfull. Rita: StormSlicer loves Rita, he had helped protect her from things. He loves the twins and feels also a responsabilty to protect them aswell, just not as much as Kate. Aud: StormSlicer loves Aud, he has helped protect her. He loves the twins and feels like he should protect them aswell as Kate. Slicer felt another burden when Aud did not return home. Kat: '''Ever since his girl became a Guardian, and since he met all of them. Stormslicer feels like he needs to protect Kat from bad things. '''Vix-Edgard: '''Stormslicer hasn't bonded quite yet with him. Dragon Relationships Shadow Cloud: StormSlicer and Shadow Cloud share a close relationship. Often playing togheter when Aidan and Kate are toghether as well. They get alone very well despite their sizes. StormSlicer often tries to protect her during battle as well. '''Sniper: Sniper and StormSlicer share a brotherly bond. Once StormSlicer found him under the dock he felt a motherly bond towards him. Once exepted into their lives StormSlicer often looked after him, letting him sleep with him, ride on him, and fight with him. During battle StormSlicer tries his hardest to protect him, same of which Sniper returnes. Inferno: StormSlicer and Inferno often goof off togheter when Kate and Isla is around. Inferno and StormSlicer are close in bondeg since he has helped rescue him. Nebbie: '''Nebbie and StormSlicer have a bond on which both rely on trust and protection of their riders. '''Spark: StormSlicer isn't the best of friends with this nightmare, but he still tolerates him. Flame: Flame and StormSlicer are found of each other. Trivia! * StormSlicer is the only Nadder in the Guardians group of dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Guardians